Snow in Summertime
by Streetlight Eyes
Summary: Ty Lee just wants to know one thing. Eight frosty 100 word kisses for the Tyzula Advent Calendar. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Welcome to my little Tyzula Advent Calendar, Round 3. These kisses are exactly 100 words. I wanted to add an extra challenge for myself.**

* * *

 _December First: Protection_

* * *

"I'm scared of the dark," said Ty Lee.

"I'll protect you from it," replied Azula, igniting a fingertip.

Ty Lee looked at the dancing flames and could not help but smile. In the dim light, she stepped towards the bed, because she did know that this was all Azula wanted. It was nice, regardless.

"Do you love me?" Ty Lee asked. She was not sure of the answer.

"Of course," said Azula, lighting three candles and kissing Ty Lee, sliding onto her lap.

Ty Lee knew Azula was pretending.

But if you pretend something long enough, it always becomes real.


	2. Chapter 2

_December Second: Sneeze_

* * *

Ty Lee leaned in to kiss Azula. She tended to initiate them, as the princess was not the type to do so. For such a commanding and domineering person, she was hesitant in her love life. Or sex life. Ty Lee was still not sure which it was to her. She liked to think love life.

She thought she was being quite smooth as she did so, but Azula recoiled and stared at her with an expression that scared her. Ty Lee panicked, seeking words until she saw the reason.

Or felt it.

Azula sneezed on her.

Ty Lee smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_December Fifth: Pretty Lights_

* * *

"I love those lanterns so much. Oh, we should get a lantern." Ty Lee repeatedly jabbed her finger in the direction of the shop. The storefront was adorned with shimmering paper lanterns in a thousand shades of red.

"Who is _we_?" Azula asked. She hid that she liked the idea of being a _we_ with Ty Lee. She had a reputation to uphold, however.

"You and me, princess." Ty Lee smiled and pranced to the shop.

Azula tried to stand still and stay away.

She warred with herself as Ty Lee chatted with the shopkeeper.

Azula decided to kiss her.


	4. Chapter 4

_December Sixteenth: Lie to Me_

* * *

"What is it you want, anyway?" Azula asked, looking into Ty Lee's eyes.

Ty Lee found it hard to return the gaze. She was sweating, even in the cold night.

"I just—I just—I just want you to tell me what I want to hear," Ty Lee says breathlessly, now meeting golden eyes and feeling a chill surge through her. "I want you to lie to me. Please, just tell me… tell me…"

Azula granted that wish. She kissed her on the lips.

Ty Lee felt fuzzy, numb, and altogether confused.

Maybe Azula was lying, but she wanted it.


	5. Chapter 5

_December Twenty-First: Artificial_

* * *

"Are we real?" Ty Lee asked, using up every ounce of courage in her body.

"What do you mean?" harshly replied Azula, although she knew the answer. "We both seem quite real to me, unless we both are in the depths of some terrifying and dark hallucination."

Ty Lee could not help but smile. "It wouldn't be terrifying to me."

"I think that is not an answerable question. It is one we have to uncover ourselves, probably by accident," said Azula, now wholly honest.

Ty Lee nodded; she liked the romantic sound of it.

She softly kissed her true love.

* * *

 _December Twenty-Second: Windchill_

* * *

"I'm so cold!" cried out Ty Lee. She shivered in the Earth Kingdom weather, even if she _had_ lived on the frigid Kyoshi Island for so long.

Okay, maybe she exaggerated because Azula was there. They were outside, the stars were beautiful, but she could not pay attention to them when she was freezing from the wind and gradually edging closer to a girl she thought was maybe her girlfriend.

Ty Lee didn't know, but she wished she did.

Azula didn't hold Ty Lee or anything Ty Lee dreamed about.

But when she kissed her, it lit her on fire.

* * *

 _December Twenty-Third: Impatient_

* * *

"Tell me, please," begged Ty Lee on one of those daring days, where she felt like the bravest person on the planet. She had to be if she was asking Azula about their romance. "Tell me if you love me and don't lie and don't… you can hurt me."

"I know that. I can hurt whoever I want."

"Do you want to hurt me?"

"No."

"I'm sorry that I'm so impatient but I just need to know. Please, please, please."

Begging was not degrading when it was so important.

Azula kissed her hard and as she pulled away whispered, "Maybe."

* * *

 _December Twenty-Fourth: The One_

* * *

"I'm in love with you. You're the only one I could ever love and if you don't love me back and I don't think I could move on," Ty Lee said honestly. She did not have to be brave or bold to speak anymore. Maybe she was starting to trust Azula, as deadly as that was.

"Do you see me trying to seduce anyone else?" Azula asked. She was mocking Ty Lee, but it was still incredibly sweet.

"Please tell me I'm the one," whispered Ty Lee.

"If you would just open your eyes you would know."

Azula kissed her.


End file.
